Along The Seas
by makotobae
Summary: The McFly lads are lost on a island. They think that their nightmares is ending when they saw a ship acosting the island, but no. It's just another adventure starting!
1. Preface

New fanfiction with pirates and McFly.  
Hope you'll like it :)  
**_Disclaimer: I don't own McFly and all the names and other characters_**  
**_are created by me. Thanks._**  
And sorry if it has mistakes :(

* * *

Years after years, pirates sailed the seas seeking treasures or unexplored islands. Some are destroying every ship they meet on their way if they aren't one of theirs; some are peaceful and just want to spend the rest of their lives on the seas, going nowhere. But Deadbones had in minds one thing: finding the Forgotten Island. The legend says that if you find this island, all your bad memories you'll forget and happy 'til you die you'll live. It's a little island in the middle of the seas, no one had found it yet, but Deadbones was decided to find it. Apparently, this island was also filled of gold and diamonds. He wanted to find it and go back on land and live normally and forgot about the seas. His dream was to find it and give a good future to his wife and future daughter: Chelsea.

Unfortunately, Deadbones didn't find the island before Chelsea's birth. Valerie, her mother, insist of going back on land to raise their daughter, but Deadbones wanted to find the Forgotten Island. Years passed, and Chelsea grew up. Valerie was afraid that Chelsea would have hated the pirate's life, but she adored it. The little girl wanted to become a Captain like her father and she wanted to find the Forgotten Island too. It was her dream too.

The year Chelsea turned 16, Deadbones died of a cancer he wasn't aware of. He gave his ship, The Vile Mermaid, to her daughter and renamed her Mary Deadbones. ''Now, you have your ship and your pirate's name. You can know sail the sea and find treasures. Or you can go back on the land with your mother.'' Her father whispered. ''I'll never go back on land until I have not find the Forgotten Island, father. I'll find it and you'll be proud of me. I'll honour the name Deadbones, you'll see.'' Chelsea wanted to prove to her father that she could make it. ''I believe in you, Mary Deadbones.''

That was the last words of Deadbones.

Captain of the Vile Mermaid, Mary Deadbones sailed the seas alone with the crew of her father – which is now her crew. Her mom asked a few years ago to go back on land because she was ''too old'' for the pirate's life. Chelsea promised to her other before leaving her for many years ''When I'll come back it's because I'll have found the Forgotten Island.''

Chelsea turned 19 a few weeks ago and after having taken some rest on a little island in the Pacific, she's more ready then ever to finally find the Forgotten Island.


	2. Chapter 1

First chapter. Hope you'll like it.  
Enjoy!

* * *

The sun had not yet risen, but Mary was already up. She was standing on the footboard of the highest mast of the ship, watching the horizon like she always did since her father's death. The sea was calm this morning. After a few days of storm, all the crew were exhausted and wanted to take some rest. The ship hadn't been that much damaged hopefully. Otherwise, the search of the Forgotten Island should have waited a few days. Finding this Island was the only thing Mary wanted, then she could honoured her father and go back to see her mother. She hadn't talk to her since she went back on land, so three years ago. She felt a bit alone in those years, even if her crew was about 15 men and one was her uncle, Downey. She missed her parents so bad. She wanted the research to end soon, but what would she do once this adventure will be over? What will she do with her life? The sea is her life; the Vile Mermaid is her life... She just can't imagine leaving this life all behind her.

She heard noise on the deck. She looked down and saw her uncle coming out of the cave where the other pirates were sleeping. He smiled at her and she smiled back, then he started washing the deck, what he usually did when he woke up the morning. Knowing that her uncle was on the ship reassured her a bit; she wasn't completely alone after all. Her uncle was alike to her father, so it seems he was still on the ship.

The sun finally rose and Mary could finally see clearly the sea and the whole crew was up. She turned her head to the right and something appeared at the horizon, something dark and it seemed big. Mary took her telescope and looked into the direction; an Island. She looked in the sea, and saw the wreck of a boat. And she swore she saw people on the island.

''LAND!'' Mary yelled. ''LAND AT STARBOARD! EVERYBODY IN POSITION, LOWER THE SAILS AND GET READY TO LASH DOWN!'' With a rope, she slide down on the deck and went to the rudder.

''You finally found the Forgotten Island?'' Her uncle asked her.

''No, but I found an island with maybe people on it. We will check it out!'' She answered, smiling.

* * *

''We re going to die here.'' Danny sighed.

''Dan, please. Shut up.''

''I'm just telling the truth, Harry. We are lost on an island in the middle of nowhere with no signals no boat anymore'' He pointed the wreck in the sea further. ''We are screwed up.''

''Someone will find us, for sure.'' Dougie answered. ''Fletch will surely call the police or who ever is supposed to search lost people in the sea...''

''And if not?'' Danny asked.

''Think positive, Danny. Positive!'' Tom sighed.

''How am I supposed to think positive when we will surely die here without food or anything to survive? We need some health care and fast! Harry's leg is still bleeding. And I'm not sure our fan would like us to die when we haven't release our album.''

''I will survive. It's not that important, this wound.'' The concerned said.

They all stopped talking and looked at the sea, trying to find a way to go back home.

''Maybe we could build a boat.'' Danny said, snapping his fingers.

''Or maybe you could just look at the sea!'' Dougie said, getting up. ''There's a boat, right there!''

''And look! Someone's coming!'' Tom added.

A few minutes later, four men arrived on the island with two small boats. They were strangely dressed and they looked dirty.

''Are you lost, boys?'' The first men asked. He had a strange accent that none of the guys could recognize.

''Was it you boat?'' The second one asked, pointing at the wreck in the sea.

''Ahem, yes... Yes. We were on a trip with a friend and we... we hit something and the boat sank.'' Tom said.

''That's too bad, boys. You know, those seas can be very dangerous when we don't know them.'' The third one said, shaking his head.

''We guess so.'' Harry sighed.

''Who... Who are you?'' Dougie asked, getting closer to Tom.

''I'm Downey. And this is Davy, Louis and Sully.''

''Nice to meet you.'' Tom said. ''I'm Tom and this Danny, Harry and Dougie... We- we saw that you have a boat. Maybe, you could help us to-''

''Do you think you could take us back to England?'' Danny asked with hope in his eyes.

The four weird men started laughing loudly. What were they laughing about? Danny looked at Tom, trying to find and answer in his eyes. The blond guy simply shrugged.

''What's funny?'' Harry asked.

''My poor boys, we're afraid that this won't happened. You are really far away from your home...'' Louis sighed.

The four guys gasped. They couldn't be that much far away from England! It was crazy! They hadn't even been on the boat for three hours. They couldn't get that far in that much time!

''We can't be...''

''You can easily get lost on the sea, boys. Even with the best compass on Earth.'' Louis said.

''Well, our friend used a GPS for boat, maybe that's why? He didn't use a compass...'' Dougie mumbled. The four men laughed again.

''You are from the land, aren't you, boys?'' The guys nodded.

''We should take them on the ship. Maybe an agreement could be make, don't you think, Downey? They looked nice; they could help us at the same time. Four men wouldn't be too much in the crew.''

''You are right, Sully. Let's take them with us. Follow us, boys!''


	3. Chapter 2

Danny and Tom went into one boat with Sully and Davy whilst Dougie and Harry went in one with Downey and Louis. The old men were oaring toward the ship, trying to get to know the boys more. Once near the ship, the guys were flabbergasted. It was a big ship made of dark woods. Some algae were stick to the hull with some starfishes. The ship looked old too, but strong at the same time. There was a mermaid at two tails at the bow of the ships, she was kind of scary though; she had no nose and mouth and her eyes were empty. They got closer to the bow and could see that the carving of the mermaid was nailed to the ship by her hands and her tails. It was really scary. The black sails were huge and they were ripped at some part, the wind was whipping them and the ship seems terrific. The guys got on the ship, followed by the four men. A few men were on the deck, repairing a few wooden boards of the deck, repairing the ripped sails or washing the deck. They all looked as dirty as they other men and they were also weird dressed.

''MARY! THEY ARE HERE!'' Downey shouted, looking at the sky.

''Finally,'' A voice said in the sky. ''I thought they drowned in the sea during the travel.'' Some ropes of the huge sail moved and someone slide from one on the deck. Mary was smiling, her long and curly hair were slowly pushed back by the wind. The guys never saw a girl that much beautiful. She was wearing her ''pirate clothes'' as she called them. A white long sleeve with a black vest and pants. Her boots were brown as her belt where it had a sword hanging.

''I shall welcome you on the Vile Mermaid, boys. I'm the captain here. Mary Deadbones, nice to meet you.'' She had the pirate's accent. Except Mary, the other persons on the ship were terrifying. They wouldn't want to be left alone with them in a room.

''Are you... a pirate?'' Dougie asked.

''Yes, sir! I have been born and raised on this ship, my grand-father was a pirate and my father was the most popular of his time.'' Mary said, proudly. ''What can I do for you?''

''Is... Is that a kind of jokes or anything? I'm sure Fletch is behind this, it can be real!'' Danny sighed.

''Danny, please...'' Harry said.

''Seriously, where are the cameras?''

''Cameras?'' Mary laughed. ''What is a camera?''

''Stop acting like you are dumb and don't know what's a camera! I'm really pissed right now and I want to go back home!'' Danny did a step toward Mary. A few men close to him took their swords and pointed them into Danny's direction.

''Back off, kid or I swear I'm going to throw you overboard before you got the chance to say Deadbones!'' Downey said, threatening. Danny went back to were he was before. ''Never approached the Captain unless you have the authorisation. You could be another pirate, trying to seek our ship and get to know some of our tricks and then, sinking us!''

''We are sorry, sir, Danny didn't want to, we aren't other pirates. We are musicians and we were on a trip with a friend. The boat sank and we are lost, we don't know where we are.'' Tom said, calmly. ''We just want to go back home. In England. That's all.''

''England...'' Mary whispered. ''I know this island.''

''We are from there... And we need to get back there as soon as possible.'' Harry started.

''It's quite far away from her, though.'' Mary sighed, looking at the horizon.

The last time Mary put a feet on a land was when her mother wanted to leave the ship. England had been her choice. Valerie, her mother, always said to Mary that she met her father in England a few years before she had been born. It was love at first sigh, she always said. She can't go back on land before she found the Forgotten Island. She promised he father and her mother. She just can't...

''Mary... Are you okay?'' Downey whispered, putting gently his hand on her shoulder.

''Yes.'' She smiled. ''Take them to my room. We will have a little talk. Downey, you are allowed to stay and Louis, too. The others, all at your position and we continue our journey.''

''Yes, Captain!'' They all answered.

''I'm going in the cave to find something.'' Mary said to the boys. ''I'll be back in a few minutes.''


	4. Chapter 3

_Third chapter, enjoy :)_

* * *

Once in the captain's room, Downey and Sully made sit down the guys in front of the big wooden desk in the middle of the room. At the back of it, it had big windows where we could see the calm sea. On the walls, there were maps, painting of ships that seemed to be The Vile Mermaid in its young time. A few old swords were hanging on the walls. In one corner of the room, it had curtains and we could see it had a bed behind them.

Mary entered the room with rolled papers in her arms. She put them on the desk and unrolled one – it was a map. She opened a few more before to find the one she wanted. She wrote a few things on it and measured with a compass before lifting her head up and smiling to the guys.

''So you want to back to England, right?'' The guys nodded. ''You are kind of... really far away from it... though...'' Mary did a sign to the guys, showing them to stand up and come closer to look at the map. ''We are actually here,'' she pointed a black circle on the map she drew earlier. ''And you want to go there.'' she pointed another circle that was far away from the first one. The guys sighed. How will they come back in England fast? Plus, Mary had ''a mission'', she couldn't stop for weeks because of four poor strangers.

''How long is it to get back there?'' Danny asked.

''About two months.'' Mary bitted her lips. Tom sat down back, holding his head in his hands.

''Haven't it a way to get back there... faster?'' Dougie asked, looking at Mary.

''I don't know.'' She answered, looking in Dougie's eyes. ''But I bet you don't want to stay on my ship really longer...'' She looked at Danny.

''Forgive him,'' Harry smiled. ''A few hours on this island was enough to turn him insane.'' Harry sat down beside Tom and sighed of pain because of his leg.

''What happened to your leg?' Mary asked, approaching him.

''I don't really know, maybe a rock in the sea...''

''And it's now that you tell it?'' Mary kneeled beside him, took a little knife that was hidden in her right boot and cut Harry's pant under the knee. ''Pretty bad... We need to treat that now or it could get infected and I guess you don't want us to cut your leg.'' Harry gasped and shook his head. Mary laughed gently and helped him to get up. ''Downey, Sully, can you both take those gentlemen in the cave and give them new clothes? I guess it still has some of my father's clothes there, under the rum boxes.''

''Aye, cap'n!'' They both answered.

The men left the captain's room with the three boys and closed the door. Mary helped Harry to get to her bed and help him to lie down. She went back to the wooden desk and opened a drawer and put out a white box. She went back to see Harry and sat on the bed.

''So you are from England.'' She opened the white box. ''How is it there?'' She took out a brown bottle with a white handkerchief.

''Yes, ahem... I guess it's fine there... Rain, clouds...sometimes a sunny day, but not often.''

''Oh, I see...'' She poured some of the liquid of the bottle on the handkerchief and applied it on Harry's leg's wound. He held a cry of pain and clenched his fists.

''I'm sorry, it must hurts.'' Mary rolled around his leg a white fabric and she made a node. ''My mum went back to the land a few years ago... in England. She had enough of the pirate's life.''

''And not you?'' Harry asked, getting up on his elbows.

''Like I said, I've been born and raised on this ship... It's the only thing I know. The sea is my everything. I know nothing about the world, I-'' She sighed. ''I couldn't go back on land. We can't go back on land now...''

''Why?'' He whispered.

''I need to find this island.'' Mary got up and took a map that was on the desk. ''My father has been looking for this island all his life! And he died without finding it! I need to find it, I need!'' She unrolled the map. ''This is the Forgotten Island, the island that everybody's seeking, but nobody found yet. Find this island, all your bad memories you'll forget and happy 'til you die you'll live.''

Harry looked at the map. The island was in the shape of a circle, but a perfect circle. On the drawing, there were trees all over it, but in the middle, there was a blank spot were it seems to be a lake or something with water.

''It said that the island is filled up with gold and diamonds. I want to find it and honoured my father. I promised to him that I won't go back on land until I found that Forgotten Island. That's why we can't go back to England now. If I can't keep up my promise, I' not a real Deadbones.'' She smiled at Harry. ''Do you understand?'' He nodded. ''Fine. What's your name again?''

''Harry.'' He smiled.

''Nice to meet you, Harry. I hope you'll enjoy your stay on The Vile Mermaid!''


	5. Chapter 4

_Fourth chapter, enjoy :)_

* * *

The guys had dry and clean clothes of Mary's father – basically t-shirts, pants and pirate's boots. They went back on the deck and all the pirates around them were busy repairing the ships or cleaning it. Even if the ship was old, it was sailing on the sea like if it has been new.

The guys were also surprised that Mary was able to control her crew and the ship without problem – she looked young for being a pirate and she seemed really mature. They were also a bit scared to stay on this ship full of strangers they found dangerous with their swords. Plus, Danny was scared to approach Mary since Downey half cut his head with his sword. Would they enjoy their little trip or would it be a real nightmare? Only with the time they'll know.

''I never thought I would be one day on a real pirate's ship with real pirates!'' Dougie said, looking at the big sails above them. ''It's so awesome!''

''Talk for yourself.'' Danny mumbled.

''Danny, please.'' Tom sighed. ''Can you let Dougie enjoy his moment? It's like one of his dream coming true. Plus, the captain's kinda hot. You can't deny it.''

''A reason to enjoy it even more.'' Dougie winked at Danny.

''Well, hot or not, I don't want to finish my head cut because I looked at her! They are protecting her like if she was the Queen of England! That's insane! She's only a pirate, she's not-''

''Dan, shut up. They can hear you and as you said, if you don't want to finish with your head cut, you should shut up.'' Tom replied. Danny sighed and crossed his arms on his chest. The trip will be long, Danny thought.

A few minutes later, Mary and Harry left the captain's room. Harry changed his clothes too and the four boys followed Mary to the rudder.

''I really enjoy having you four on my ship, lads. But if you don't want to finish in the sea, eating by the sharks, you'll need to follow some little rules.'' She turned the rudder to the left a little bit and looked over her shoulder in the direction of the guys. ''First of all, you'll need to work on the ship if you want to go back to England.''

''What type of work?'' Tom asked.

''Nothing really complicated.'' She smiled at him. ''Because we are on a ship, the food is really... restricted. We fish and we have some other thing in the cave, so I'll need one of you to help at fishing.'' She turned completely to the guys. ''I'll need two who will help with the sails and I need one who will assist me. He will be sort of the co-captain.''

''With my leg, I bet I would be able to climb in the mast for the sails... I'll help at fishing.'' Harry smiled.

''That's great and I'm sure you are strong enough for it.'' Mary smiled back. ''Which one of you will help for the sails?'' She looked at Dougie, Danny and Tom. In no way Danny would assist Mary and putting his life in danger.

''Sails.'' He answered.

''Doug, I bet you want to assist Mary, don't you?'' Tom winked at him.

''Ahem, well, if- if you want to be, ahem, assist-''

''I'll help at the sails.'' Tom answered. Dougie smiled at this best friend. He always wanted to be a pirate when he was a little boy, his dream was becoming reality!

''Awesome!'' Mary smiled. ''Welcome on the crew, lads. I'm really glad to have you in it. But now, we need to start working. We lost time. Precious time.'' Mary turned to the deck. ''SULLY, GRIMM AND SLASHER!'' She yelled at the men on the deck. Three men came to the rudder. ''Slasher, you are going to teach Harry how to fish and everything, be nice with him, please.''

''Aye, Cap'n!'' He turned to Harry. ''Come with me, boy!'' Harry followed him on the other side of the ship.

''Sully and Grimm, you take Tom and Danny and you teach them everything about the sails. And do it well, otherwise it will be your fault if we sink or anything.'' She smiled to the men. ''Thank you.'' Tom and Danny followed the two men and Mary turned to Dougie and smiled to him. ''Ready to become Captain, Dougie?''


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait, I had 'difficulty' to write this chapter  
because i had 2 ideas, but anyway, the chapte fifth  
is there, hope you'll like it!

* * *

They sailed for days on the sea. Everybody was enjoying the journey, even Danny – he was less scared of the crew. Harry's leg was completely healed and he could walk perfectly, without problems.

When Mary woke up, she saw by the big windows in her room there was no sun in the sky. It was cloudy though and it seemed that it would rain in any minutes. She got up of her bed, put fast on her pants, keeping her nightgown and she got out of the room. It was really early; none of the crew was yet up. Barefoot, she climbed in the masts and folded the sails in less than twenty minutes. She was able to do it alone; she used to do it with her father when she was young. The wind started blowing as soon as she finished. She went to the front of the ship. The sea looked strangely calm, no waves at all. She looked up in the sky. It seemed that the rain was ready to fall, but it wasn't. Suddenly, something moved in the water. Mary looked down again and saw something black swimming. Then the black thing come to the surface.

''Narwhals'' she whispered. Smiling, Mary looked at the narwhals swimming in the see a few minutes until she realized that if they are narwhals in the sea, they aren't going to the Forgotten Island. Narwhals are only swimming in cold waters...

''Wait a minute.'' She turned to look at the sails. They stayed unfolded all the nights. ''No, it can't be possible!'' She ran toward the pirate's cave were all the crew were sleeping. ''EVERYBODY ON THE DECK, NOW! WE GOT BIG PROBLEMS! C'MON GENTLEMEN, WAKE UP AND NOW!'' In less than 5 minutes, all the crew was on the deck. Dougie joined Mary at the rudder. She was really anxious, walking to and fro on the deck of the rudder. ''This can't be true, this can't be true.'' She didn't stop to repeat to herself. Downey joined them after a few minutes.

''What's happening, Mary?'' Dougie asked at the same time as Downey.

''We are fucked.'' She cried. ''Look in the sea.'' Downey and Dougie looked overboard.

''Are they... narwhals?'' Dougie asked.

''Yes.'' She sighed. ''We are so fucked.'' She whispered.

''What are you talking about Mary?'' Downey asked. ''What's the point of the narwhals and our big problems?''

''We derived from our path! See the narwhals? No waves in the see, but wind? We are close to the badlands, CLOSE TO ANTARCTIC, DOWNEY!''

Whispered came from the deck where the rest of the crew was. Downey gasped and Dougie didn't know what they were talking about.

''What's the matter?'' Dougie said.

''What's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER? WE ARE AT THE TOTAL OPPOSITE OF THE FORGOTTEN ISLAND AND WE DON'T EVEN NOW WHERE WE ARE DOUGIE, WE ARE LOST IN THE SEA, I NEVER BEEN HERE BEFORE, THAT'S THE MATTER!'' Dougie stepped back, surprised. Never had he seen Mary yelling like this except when she was yelling orders to all the crew on the ship. Mary gasped and stepped back too. ''I'm so sorry Dougie, I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm so, so sorry...'' She sighed. ''I'm the worst Captain ever!''

''Not at all!'' Dougie replied. ''As a pirate fan, I never saw an amazing captain as you... You are the best of all time and it's not a little mistake that will bring you down, eh?'' He smiled. ''Don't worry about it, you are upset, it's normal.''

''Thanks Dougie.'' Mary smiled. ''EVERYBODY IN POSITION!'' Mary yelled to the crew. ''UNFOLDED THE SAILS, NOW!''

The crew went to work and Mary went back to the rudder.

''Mary, what will we do now?'' Downey asked, nervous.

''I may have an idea. Can you bring me the maps in my room, Downey, please?''

''Aye Captain!'' Downey said before leaving.

''Where are we going?' Dougie asked, standing beside Mary.

''It may have a way to get back on our path, if my dad taught me well.''

''And what it is?''

''Following the narwhals!''


End file.
